A Hidden Angel
by The SunRunner
Summary: Dipper meets a boy his own age, and they become friends. What kind of secrets does he hide, if any, and how will they affect Dipper and his friends. This is a story made using my friend g.C.l.C.d OC Trixie. We've been working together to have an interconnecting story. So if you haven't read her stories about gravity falls, you should. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.
1. Chapter 1

""AAAAAAHHH!""

Dipper ran upstairs as fast as he could and swung open the attic door.

"What's wrong?! Gnomes, bigfoot, GIDEON?"

Mabel and Trixie were jumping up and down on Mabels bed.

"Oh my gosh! It's coming! It's coming!"

"What?! What's coming, a giant fire breathing dragon?!"

Trixie jumped off the bed and held a magazine up to Dippers face.

"No stupid, The new movie me, Candy, Grenda, and Mabel have been looking forward to for weeks! It's a romance/horror movie about an undead zombie in Paris wanting love. But a group of mummies are trying to take control of Paris while taking the zombie's girlfriend. It's coming out tomorrow! EEEEEEEEEEH!"

Dipper looked irritated.

"That's what you made me run up here for? I thought someone was being eaten alive!"

"Relax Dipstick, if it makes you feel better we'll get you a ticket."

He made a face.

"Ew no, I'm not going to a sappy romance movie with a bunch of girls. I'll just hang out with Soos tomorrow."

"Negatory bro!"

Mabel jumped off the bed.

"He's going with us. It's a pg 13 movie and Soos said he'd take us."

"But Trixie's 1200 years old!"

"In my world, I'm counted as a 12-year-old of 100 more years. That, and in this world everyone thinks I'm 12."

"Uhg, I need more guy friends. Hanging out with girls isn't good for me."

Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?"

Dipper could tell by the tone of her voice he was about to get in deep water.

"W-well um, I mean. Just hanging out with AWESOME girls like you two is effecting my manliness a tiny bit."

Mabel and Trixie looked at each other.

"Buying it Mabel?"

"Nope."

"Want to take our 'girliness' to the arcade?"

"YUP! Try not to blow up the drinking fountain again."

"I can't help it! I get tense playing video games."

While they walked out they completely ignored Dipper, leaving him all by himself.

* * *

_Half an hour latter _

Dipper was in the mystery Shack, about two or three people had come so far, and it didn't look like anyone else was coming anytime soon.

"I really do need a guy friend my own age."

He had been thinking about the fact that all the people he could hang out with would be gone tomorrow. Minus Stan, but Dipper wasn't spending another night alone with his grunkle. Last time he had Grunkle Stan got the idea for the Pre-teen Wolf Boy. *Shudders*

It wasn't just the fact that there was no one for him to hang out with, he would have loved to have a guy friend his own age. Mabel had Candy, Grenda, and Trixie and even though Trixie was technically his friend too, hanging around only her and Mabel was affecting his manliness, and through it, his self-esteem.

Mabel and Trixie one time had convinced him to let them give him a makeover. *Shudders even more* He actually had a few nightmares about that.

"I wish I did have a guy friend."

"_Ask and thou shalt get what you want." _

A female voice seemed to whisper into Dippers ear, causing him to jump and look around. He couldn't see anybody standing by him who could have said it. He settled down, a little unnerved.

"What was that?" Dipper asked himself nervously.

The feeling of paranoia went away after Dipper saw that there was a boy about his own age walking through the Shack.

Dipper walks up to him.

"See anything you like?"

The boy had ash grey hair, was wearing dark blue jeans, and had a white shirt with an hawk designed onto it. He was staring a wooly creature labeled the "Butt-Ox"

"The word play's clever but this place would be cooler with some REAL paranormal stuff."

"Ha, I know right? But apparently the last time I tried I made two people go insane, so that's not going to happen anytime soon."

The kid turned to Dipper, his right eye was blue, and his left one was green.

"That stinks! I'm Samuel by the way. Sam for short."

He offered his hand to shake and Dipper took it.

"Dipper. Nice to meet you."

*Gives a slight smile* "So you've experienced some of the more... 'unusual' things in Gravity Falls?"

In an exasperated voice he said "You have no idea what me and my sister have gone though!"

_You'd be amazed. _Sam thought. "I might know a few secrets about this town myself."

"Really?!"

Dipper's curiosity was peaked, could this kid have really seen some of the things that happen around here?

"Oh yeah! I'm about to head into town, want to hang out? We can talk about it more there."

It was a slow day, so he wasn't really needed there, and if anyone did show up, he wouldn't be missed.

"Sure! Let's go."

* * *

After a walk to main street, Sam was laughing his head of.

"Gnomes tried to kidnap you sister, so they could marry her?! And that troll Gideon tried to make her his queen?! Wow! What is with her and crazy guys? Does she give off some kind of pheromone?"

"Ha! I know right?! Gideon still sends her creepy love letters, and considering he tried to kill me you'd think that he'd take a hint, and realize Mabel isn't ever going to go out with him."

"Isn't he like 9 and you and your sister 12?"

"Pretty much."

Dipper had really enjoyed hanging out with another dude, especially one who listened, and had seen some of the things that go on in Gravity falls.

"So Sam what 'unusual' things have you encountered?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"Giant, sentient, honey bees... I've also seen some undead, and this place a short hike from here that is like a gigantic water slide inside the mountain."

"I've heard about the undead, and even that water slide in the mountain... but giant, sentient, honey bees?"

"Oh yeah, they're actually pretty friendly. If you give them the right gift they let you take some honey, and if you see how big they are you can tell they got plenty to go around. I've been keeping my mom's pantry stalked thanks to them."

After about an hour since they first introduced each other, Dipper had learned that Sam had grown up in Gravity Falls, occasionally leaving town to see family, he lived with his mom and dad, enjoyed exploring the forest and the secrets of Gravity Fall, that his natural hair color really is ash grey, and when he talked to someone he always looked them in the eyes. And since his eyes didn't match, it could be a little unnerving for some people.

Sam learned that Dipper had come to gravity falls for the summer to stay with his Great Uncle Stan(Grunkle Stan for short), that he and his sister kept being drawn into weird things. Dipper left out the part about the journal, he liked Sam, but he didn't trust his new friend that much just yet.

"Sam, you want to get some lunch at Greasy's Diner?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

When Dipper and Sam walked in Dipper noticed that Mabel and Trixie had gone from the arcade, and were sitting down at their own booth.

Dipper went up to them and introduced his new friend.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if me and Sam sit with you?"

Trixie was about to say something about "wouldn't hanging out with girls affecting your manliness?", but when she heard the him say Sam she noticed the odd looking boy, and a shiver ran down her back.

"Um... Sure. Who's this guy?"

"This is Sam. He a new friend of mine. We met at the Shack a little bit after you two left."

Mabel gave Dipper a look.

"You managed to get a new best friend in the hour we were gone."

"Well technically we met about half an hour after you two left, and we've been hanging out since then."

Trixie was eyeing Sam, there was something about Dippers new friend that she felt was off. It wasn't just mismatched eyes, or hair that looked like ashes, he actually _felt_ dangerous_. _She was worried that he might be some kind of monster after the twins, there was plenty of them who wanted revenge on Dipper and Mabel. However she would have been very interested to know that he was thinking the exact same thing, about her.

*She shook those thoughts off* _I'm being just as paranoid as Dipper._

"Oooooo! They fixed the manliness tester. Remember that Dipper?"

Mabel gave a big grin, and both her and Trixie started to tease him.

Dippers face started turning red with embarrassment

"Oh gosh."

He put his head down trying to hide it.

"Try again Dipper."

Sam had seen Dippers shame, and was looking at him encouragingly.

Dipper tried to protest, but Sam wouldn't hear it.

"Try again." *Pushes Dipper to it.*

"Alright. But don't judge me for what happens."

Dipper went up hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself as badly this time. He looked at the machine hopelessly, and reached out his hand to grab the handle.

*Gulp*

The moment before he touched that handle he felt as if something was filling him up, sending an almost strength vibrating through all of his body. Then when he touched the handle that sensation ran down his arm and into the machine.

The machine shook, the lights that judged him lit up brighter than they ever had before until each one exploded with a *POW!*, and the tester fell apart.

Dipper looked at the broken machine and back at his friends, astonished at what he had just done. A big confident smile spread on his face.

"Any one question my manliness now?"

Sam was applauding, the light catching his eyes, making it look like each one glowed with a unique color. Mabel looked dumbstruck, but she started to get excited at the prospect of free pancakes. Trixie on the other hand was looking intensely at Sam, as the glow in his eyes seemed to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had pancakes for lunch ( Sam ate twice as much as any of them. He was just one of those skinny kids with an appetite), they admired Dippers photo hanging on the wall of fame.

It use to be that there was a single wall dedicated to anyone who past, but after Manly Dan broke the machine, another one was put up, for people who had actually broken the machine. They'd taken Dippers photo down from the hall of shame, dedicated to everyone who had failed it terribly (which had been put up on the day Dipper failed it terribly. He was the only one on it.), and put up next to Manly Dan.

Dipper then had to swear that he would never touch the manliness tester again.

"How did you do it?"

Mabel was still a little in shock.

"It doesn't add up. You have noodle arms, you're shorter than me, the last time you tried that thing they put up a hall of shame to show how badly you failed. How did you blow it up?"

"Maybe I've just become that manly."*Still Smiling*

"So maybe you shouldn't tease him about being otherwise." *Walk up to his friend*"This guy's super manly."

Sam and Dipper high five.

Mabel wasn't buying it.

"Did you cheat with some kind of magicy thing again? You did, didn't you?"

"Not this time Mabel."

Dipper really didn't know how it happened, but he was glad it did. He knew that something had helped him beat the machine, now his sister and Trixie couldn't tease him about being unmanly.

"Fine but I'm watching you, and when you let your guard down I will find what you're hiding and prove that you're still a wimp. Got it? I'm never going to loss focus and am never going to take my eye's off you."

*Dull voice*"Oh look. Pacifica."

"What? Where?"

Mabel simultaneously lost focus, and took her eyes off Dipper.

Pacifica and her posse had walked into the diner, even though they would never eat there, they had heard that someone managed to overload the manliness tester who wasn't the lumberjack.

"Oh hey Hun. Shouldn't be surprised that you and the magician girl eat at this place. Probably should keep your pig away from here, they might serve him as a side. Wouldn't be any good though, being looked after by a dumb, little, girl, probably would taste like yarn, glitter, and mud."

Dipper was about to jump in and defend Mabel like he always did, but Sam beet him to it.

"Hey Pacifica! At least she's not a walking stereotype! How does it feel to know that the second you mess up, the second you do something out of character, the people that pretend to be your friends are going to eat you alive?"

Pacifica looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry."

This wasn't a dare, it was an order.

"When you get tired of living that half life, and want real friends who won't stab you back when you mess up, come looking for us. You won't get turned down."

Pacifica got an angry look on her face.

"Bite me!"

Sam gave a big smile, leaned over, and whispered something into her ear. Pacifica's eyes went wide, she lost all expression, and her face turned bright red. Without saying a word turned and left the diner.

Her posse looked confused for a moment then went after their leader. Dipper, Mabel, and especially Trixie looked amazed at what just happened.

"What did you say to her?"

"You don't want to know." *Smiles* "Let's just leave it at she won't be able to look at me or Dipper for awhile without blushing."

After a few minutes Dipper and Sam left, Sam was going to have to go home soon, but Dipper still wanted to hang out.

"Seriously Sam, what did you say to Pacifica?"

Sam looked back at the diner to make sure the girls weren't around. Then he whispered what he had said into Dipper's ear.

Dipper started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You were right… I'm going to loss… sleep over that." *Gets up and wipes a tear from his eye*"No wonder she ran off."

"I know right? This way if she's messing with someone all you have to do pretty much is be seen. If that doesn't work, just give her a little wink and she should become so flustered she has to leaves."

*Blushes a little bit*"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that, I'm not exactly smooth with girls."

"Relax Dipper, you're a good looking boy, I bet there are tons of girls around Gravity Falls who have a crush on you."

"While the only one I really know about is Trixie and she… I can't believe I just said that out loud! She doesn't even know I know! I ended up in a position were I had to read her diary and… why did I just say that out loud!"

Sam looked a little surprised at the mention of Trixies name, but quickly got over it.

"Don't worry about it, secret's safe with me, if there's one thing I know how to do it's keep a secret. Oh! I almost forgot to ask. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We could search for some REAL paranormal stuff."

"Sure! I have the day off tomorrow, and I've been dying to have an adventure with a boy my own age for a change."

"Awsome!"*Ring, ring, ring*

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello Mom. Oh, I'm at Greasy's Diner. I was hanging out with a friend. Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you to Mom."

*Puts phone away*"I need to head home, I live on the other side of town. So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow Sam."

Samuel started to jog away. He waved to Dipper as he went home, and disappeared around a corner.

*Inside the Diner*

Trixie had been watching Sam and Dipper from the Diner as she and Mabel got ready to leave. She had seen Sam whisper something to Dipper and then Dipper fell on the ground laughing. He then said something to him, Dipper seemed to be a little embarrassed, then he got all flustered for some reason.

"Hey Mabel."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Dipper's new friend?"

"I don't know, kinda cute I guess, but I try not to charm Dipper's friends. He did stick up for me, and that look Pacifica got on her face priceless, so I think he seems nice. Why do you ask?"

Trixie looks concerned.

"I don't trust him. He… he scares me a little. I'm not sure why but when I saw him come in with Dipper I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Well he does look a little odd."

"It wasn't that Mabel. It's like he felt dangerous. When Dipper broke the manliness tester, Sam looked like he was concentrating, I swear I saw his eyes glow."

"Do you think he could be another fairy? After we met you we started to get more stuff like that. Or…"*Leans in and whispers* "do you think he could be a vampire? Because if he is, then Dipper's friend or not I'm getting me a boyfriend." *Starts drooling*

"Mabel! This is serious! Do you know how many things want to get you two in particular. I know he's not a fairy, remember not a lot of guy from were I come from, and even if he was, I'd be able to sense the magic in him."

"Stop worrying. I bet he's just a normal guy who gets along with Dipper, nothing dangerous about that."

"Humf… I really hope so Mabel."

*Sam's house*

Sam's mom was in their living room, she wore an orange sun dress, and both her eyes were green like Sam's left one. It hadn't even been five minutes since she called her son, before the door opened and Sam came in.

"Wow that was fast. It was like you flew. Did you fly?"

A big smile spreads on Sam's face.

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam arrived the Mystery Shack the next day like they had planned.

Dipper got the journal, and kept it hidden on him. He didn't know what he might find out in the forest.

Mabel, Trixie and the girls were excited about the sappy(and rather terrible) movie they were going to see.

Soos was marveling at the "time machine" (You put something in it, give the time in minutes you wanted it to go, wait a few minutes depending on how long you set it for, and *pop* you open it up and it has arrived at the point in time you set)

Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

And of course, Stan was scratching himself in places that shall not be mentioned.

All in all, it was looking like a good day.

"Sam!"

Dipper had met Sam when he knocked on the door.

"Sup, Dip? You ready for an adventure?"

"Yep. But not just yet. I've got a few things I want to make sure I have before we go. So come in."

Dipper gave Sam a brief tour of the part of the shack that he lived in. While upstairs the girls were making plans.

"Hey guys, what sweater do you think I should wear? Zombie sweater, mummy sweater, or just a plain peach sweater?"

They eventually decided on the zombie sweater. Mabel turned away from the mirror for a second to put it on, and when she turned back, Sam had appeared next to her.

"Sup?"

"AAHH!"

Mabel and the other girls all screamed at the shock of Sam appearing unexpectedly. Dipper on the other hand had seen the whole thing, and was laughing.

"Now you know what it feel like Mabel!"

The girls (particularly Trixie) were still surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where just checking if we got the stuff we need before we go into the woods."

Sam picked up a backpack, and opened it.

"Rope, map, compass, matches, spare clothes, and water?"

"Check, check, check, check, check, and check."

"That's all we need."

Dipper and Sam left the girls, and headed out.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey Dipper. This is really strange, but what do you know about Trixie?"

"Well she's came to Gravity Falls about two years ago, her mother died when she was six-hundr… I meed six, she lives in a house out in the woods, she used to live with her grandmother after her mom died, but she had to leave after… actually, that part's kinda complicated. She puts on a magic shows to get money, she also does one for the Mystery Shack. She's been a good friend to me and Mabel, she has a temper, she's usually shy, she's nice, and she's *under breath* kinda cute."

Sam still heard the last bit, and got a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Hum?"

"Yeah, yeah, but for reasons I won't go into, it wouldn't work out between us. Why did you ask anyway?"

Sam's look went from being mischievous to normal again. Or as normal as a 13 year old with ash grey hair, and mismatched eyes, walking in the forest could look.

"It's kinda strange, but I don't trust her."

It was Dippers turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"It's weird. I'm not sure why, but when I saw her at the diner I just felt angry, not really angry, like I was remembering a grudge I'd forgotten about, I got the feeling that she, or people like her, had done something terrible. She just felt like she wasn't entirely human *raises hands defensively* I'm not insulting her, she just felt off."

Dipper knew full well that Trixie wasn't human at all. She was a 1200 year old fairy, who had come from a different world because most of the other fairies didn't want her around, but Dipper and Mabel hadn't given up her secret yet, and they weren't about to.

"It's nothing. Trust me, Trixie's our friend, and she's saved our skin a few times, so don't worry."

Sam hoped Dipper was right.

_Half an hour later_

Dipper and Sam stood over a footprint they had found in the forest. It looked like a mix of human and dog.

"Any idea what made it?"

Dipper looked up from observing it.

"Not a clue. At least not yet. How about you look around while I see if I can find out what this is."

Sam listened to Dipper and began to look around. Will he was doing that Dipper used this as his chance to look at the book. He flipped though the pages and found something.

"Cynocephaly, dog headed people of the gravity falls wilderness... Bodies of humans… heads of dogs… sharp claws… communicate by barking… live by hunting… and extremely viscous to outsiders? That's not good. What else is there? Normally live in small tribes inside caves… hunt in packs… intelligent… scared of fire, that's good to know, and they are known to eat people, okay we need to be on edge."

Sam returned carrying an steel tipped spear, and Dipper put the book away trying to keep it hidden. The spear was made out of bones, and had a resemblance to the one Dipper used to beat the multi-bear. Sam gave it to Dipper.

"Found this, and more footprints, looked like there was a lot of them, and that they were hunting. Got anything here?"

"Yep. I think these footprints belong to Cynocephaly, they're a kind of people with dog heads, and are very vicious. They hunt in packs so finding more tracks is a good indication that it was them. We'll need to be on guard if they're around here."

There was a howl in the distance, and against better judgment they went to investigate.

*Dipper whispers*"Stay down wind, we don't want them smelling us."

They fallowed the sound, staying low to the ground, eventually they came to a small clearing with a cave opening up to it.

*Both whisper in unison*"Wow."

Men and women with the heads of grey mastiffs were going in and out of the cave. Most wore what looked like animal skins, but some had normal clothing(Sam suspected they were stolen). There was a group of sheep that was grassing, a dog headed shepherd guided them.

Sam was looking at them and didn't see anyone with a spear like the one Dipper was still holding. Some had spears, but they were mostly just shafts of wood with a sharpened stone tip.

"They don't look dangerous. Some have weapons, but they seem kinda peaceful."

As if on Que, the wind change direction, meaning that the boys sent was being blown to the Cynocephaly. They all began barking, the ones with weapons began to organize, and formed a hunting party.

Dipper spoke, more then a little afraid.

"We need to run, now."

They ran, and it was a good thing they did, because one of the Cynocephaly with a bow had spotted them and fired at were they had been.

"Bark! Bark bark bark bark!" Which translated ruffly too "Hey! Two humans heading southeast!"

The hunting party divided into groups, and went after them.

Sam and Dipper were running without direction.

"Any ideas?"

"I read they're are afraid of fire. But that's not going to help us right now."

One of the hunters had gotten ahead of them and brought its spear down in the area between Sam and Dipper, missing them both.

Dipper lashed out with his spear, giving the dog-man a small cut on the left side of its face. Nothing bad, but the shock of pain stunned it.

"Yip!"

Dipper brought the butt of his spear around on the side of the creatures head with all the force he could, knocking it unconscious. Sam pulled the spear that almost stabbed them out of the ground.

"Nice one dude, but we have to keep moving."

More barks and yaps could be heard getting closer, and the two of them kept running.

Soon arrows whizzed by their heads, more Cynocephaly could be seen, and they ended up being separated.

"Sam!"

Dipper stopped for a second and called his friend, and because of it one of their hunters caught him.

"Woof!"

The beast had a spear and proceed to attack Dipper, but despite the sizes difference it was outmatched. Dipper had held his own against a cursed wax statue that had a sword, while Dipper only had a poker. He had even beaten the Multi-bear using a spear very similar to this one, so needlessly to say he had knocked out this Cynocephaly the same way he'd knocked out the last.

After he beat it, he kept running and calling out Sam's name. To his left he thought he saw a flash of blue light, than a Cynocephaly with its clothing on fire, yelping, and be fallowed by Sam. The tip of the spear had broken off, but Sam had somehow managed to light were it had broken on fire.

"How did you…"

"MATCHES!"

Sam cut off Dipper before he could finish the question. They kept running until they came across a particularly big one of the creatures.

"Aahh!" *Ducks as it reaches for him*

Dipper brings the spear down with all his strength hoping to strike it across the monsters head, but it sidestepped him and brought his fist to Dippers face.

Dipper was knocked through the air landing on his back in pain. The huge dog-man advanced towards Dipper about to ponce.

"Hey Mutt!"

Sam still had the makeshift torch in his hands, and was trying to get his attention. And as it turns out he had used the right phrase to do it, the Cynocephaly could understand his language, and didn't appreciated Sams knew nickname for it.

The beast turned and ran about to attack Sam. Sam charged it, the angle of the sun must have caught Sams right eye, because Dipper could have sworn it was glowing blue as Sam brought the flaming spear shaft down to the ground, scraping the dried pine needles and other flammable material into the air, causing them all to suddenly catch fire, sweeping up a wall of flame, startling the huge creature.

"Yaahrr!"

Sam yelled as he swung his weapon across their opponents face, sending it staggering away to Dipper, who brought the spear butt across the monsters head as well. Then while it was stunned, they both struck him at the same time, on the same spot they had before, knocking the giant Cynocephaly unconscious.

They both just stood there catching their breath.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

*Smiling from the leftover adrenaline*"The others are staying back. I think we just took out their leader."

Sure enough the other ones were doing a terrible job of hiding behind trees and bushes, not wanting to be seen, but also wanting to see the two kids that bested their strongest.

When Sam and Dipper moved, they would also moved not wanting to loss sight of them.

"We should probably get out of here before the big one wakes up."

"Yes, any ideas how we can do that?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind getting wet."

_A few minutes later_

They had already been chased pretty high up, but Sam and Dipper went a little higher to a very small cave that lead into the mountain.

"Remember that water slide inside the mountain? This leads to it."

"What about those guys?"

The dog-men were still fallowing them. As he entered the cave behind Dipper, Sam placed the burning spear (which was more of a burning stick at this point) on the ground in front of the entrance, that would keep them from being fallowed.

Inside it opened up to a large cavern with light poring through a hole in the ceiling, and in the center of the cavern water seemed to gush from a hole in the air, and ran down a smooth stone tunnel.

"The water's comes out of this kinda worm-hole, it runs through what use to be volcanic tunnels. As a heads up, you should know that there are more of those worm-holes on the way down that take you though the entire thing."

Dipper looked at the dark tunnel.

"Are you sure this is aaahhhh!"

Sam had pushed Dipper into it, he had heard barking, and something told him that their leader had woken up. He then jumped in after Dipper.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

They both screamed on the way down, and even though Sam had pushed him, Dipper was still enjoying it.

"Wooohooo!"

Sam whooped as they went up and down and turned and went upside down across the tunnel. The walls were smooth like polished marble, and the two boys slid across it gaining and losing speed at different intervals. They passed through the worm-holes Sam had mentioned, which carried them across several miles of the Oregon mountains (Except for one that actually took them though a mountain range in western Peru). The whole ride lasted for several minutes, near the end Dipper started to worry that it might never end, but then he started to see light ahead.

"Dipper, hold your breath!"

They both sucked in air right before they went through the final portal, which came out in the gravity falls lake. When they swam to the surface and gasped for air, they made their way to shore were they collapse.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about that place? And how many times have you gone through it?"

In a exasperated voice Sam told him.

"My dad made me go through survival training, and I found it while I was alone. I've only gone through it twice before this, because of how long the trip is."

They kept laying on the shore for awhile.

"Sam, this was really fun, and thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem."

They laid there even longer, still catching their breath.

"You know my house is really close to here, we can go dry off there."

*Dipper looks up, dirt covering him*"Yeah, let's do that."

_At Sams_ house

Sams house was simple with two stories. Dipper had a towel while he waited for his clothes in the drier, Sam had put on new dry ones and was talking to his friend while they waited.

"Sorry you got beat up like that."

Dipper had a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious, but when he had been punched in the face, he had gotten a little bit of a black eye.

"Relax, I gotten beat up worse than that more then once." (He wasn't lying)

This lead to a conversation about Rumble McSkirmish, and Dippers fight with him. Sam winced when he heard the whole thing.

"So now you and Robbie have a 'Cold War Pact' how's that working?"

"So-so, he did get on my nerves really bad this one time, so I had Mabel sick Waddles on him. I heard a rumor he's been having recurring nightmares about pigs after that."

They both laughed until they were too weak to stand. Dipper clothes were finished drying, and after he put them on, a question started to itch in his mind.

"Hey Sam. My sister is going to a movie with her friends and I don't really have anyone to hang out with tonight, so do think you could spend the night?"

"Sure. I need to check with my parents first, but I'd love to."

Sam asked his dad, who had ash grey hair like Sams own, both his eyes were royal blue like Sams right one, he even had some features in his face that resembled his sons. The main difference was that he was of a heavier build then Sam.

He kept his face completely blank, and Dipper found him a little scary.

*Without any sign of emotion*"Of course you can. Get your bag packed and I'll drive you two there."

* * *

_Later at the Shack_

The girls were gone, having left at this time for their movie, Sam and Dipper had set up a space in the living room to watch a movie in. After a short joke about the movie the girls were seeing(It was that it was just a horror movie, because the romance was just that terrible) they started watching their own movie.

It was an action movie, with well developed characters, good acting, and a good plot. Add in the fact that it was well made and it pretty much becomes the exact opposite of the what the girls had gone to see.

They had pizza, popcorn, various sodas, normal sleep over food for guys. They had also played some video games, a bored game, and even pranked Stan with a phone call (He had stood there for there for 10 minutes before he realized it was a prank).

Waddles was always fond of Dipper (not as much as Mabel, but still) he also had taken a liking to Sam while he was sleeping over, and while they were watching their movie Waddles had been laying down between them, occasionally being given popcorn, and other snacks.

"I'm home!"

Mabel had come in with Candy, Grenda, and Trixie, they had also made plans for a sleep over, and when Waddles heard Mabel yell out he had gotten up and ran over to them.

"Hey there Waddles. Are you a hungry boy?"

All the girls were giving the cute pig attention. Mabel had thought that her pet hadn't gotten fed yet.

"He shouldn't be. Me and Sam have been letting him eat some of our snacks."

"Awww. That was nice of them, did you say thank you Waddles?"

"Oink!"

Them pig went up and rubbed against the boys legs.

"Dipper! What happened to your eye? And what's he doing here?"

Trixie gave Sam a dirty look like she thought he had given Dipper the black eye.

"We kinda ticked off these monsters in the forest. And if you must know, me and Sam are having a sleep over."

Trixie didn't like the idea of Sam spending the night with Dipper and Mabel, though she didn't say it. The other girls were thinking something else.

"There is going be cute boys here."

Candy and Grenda were giggling uncontrollably.

Sam and Dipper smiled and said in unison.

"Yes there is!"

The rest of the night consisted of games, and other fun stuff. Mabel was even going to try to get the boys to play spin the bottle, so Trixie might be able to kiss Dipper, but when she told her the plan Trixie became furious, so it never happened.

Later that night when they were all asleep, Sam was laying awake(he was a tad bit insomnic), he had been thinking about the black eye Dipper had gotten. He blamed himself for it, he didn't feel heart crushing guilt over something that small, but he still didn't like the idea of his new friend hurting.

He got up, and quietly gave the house a quick search to make sure everyone was asleep, then he went and stood over Dipper.

He inhaled deeply, as his left eye started to glow green, sending a faint light throughout the living room. The green light coming from his eye lasted for about a minute while he concentrated, then the glow went away, and Sam got in his sleeping bag.

In the morning when Dipper woke up he felt great. His muscles felt loose without any bruises, and when he looked in a mirror his black eye was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark room was filled with pictures, miniature replicas of places and people, and various other objects. In the room a single figure overlooked the pieces of his plan. He had taken into account everything, every variable, every piece of information, everybody who could be involved. He knew to get his revenge he would have to be just as clever as his enemy, and much more devious.

"Soon. Oh very soon, the Pines family will be out of the way, and I will have the shack, my queen, and my revenge. He… he he… HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Gideon rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically at his own genius.

"Gideon, dinner's ready!"

"Coming father!"

After the nine year old had enjoyed his meal he went back to his room and admired his plan again. He grinned malevolently. He had been studying the Pines family for days taking in everything so that he could devise a plan that would not fail. He thought he had taken in everything.

But there was at least two variables he had failed to take into account: Fate, and a 13 year old boy named Samuel Scott Sanctuary.

_At the Shack_

"I'm telling you I feel fantastic! Like I could take on the Multi-bear and win, again!"

Dipper flexed his muscles, which wasn't actually that impressive. Despite being a very capable in a fight, he still had noodle arms.

"How?"

Trixie was still a little in disbelief. She was glad Dipper was better, but knew that humans don't usually just make instant recoveries without something behind it.

"I told you, I just woke up like this. All my cuts, my bruises, and my black eye is gone. Plus I feel like I've gotten a weeks worth of rest, and could run a few miles right now."

Dipper begins to box the air, Mabel and Trixie look at each other, thinking that Dipper must really feel great.

"Okay Dipstick. I guess we should just be happy you got better so quick. Though it would have been nice to have had this healing thing when Sparkler got a hold of you."

Dipper winced. He had taken quit a thrashing from the psycho fire fairy, though he never said it to anyone, he was glad he had gotten beat up so badly by a girl. Because after he had recovered he felt a lot stronger then before, if he had a mind that was tilted a little more to philosophy he might have thought that the force controlling fate had wanted him to get beat up, just so he could heal and get stronger.

"Well I guess this isn't the strangest thing that has happened to you two, at least this one was helpful."

Trixie stomach started to rumble.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll be back in a moment."

Trixie left the room, and while she was gone Mabel gave Dipper another look over to make sure he really was healed up. After she had concluded her brother was in perfect health, there was something she had been meaning to tell him.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but when you left the diner with Sam, Trixie told me she didn't trust Sam."

Curiosity was rising up in Dipper.

"Can you tell me anything else about this?"

"Yeah, she said that he scared her, that when she saw him with you a shiver ran down her back. She also said that it wasn't that he looked odd, it was like he felt dangerous. When she found out he was staying the night she wasn't very happy about it, she tried to get me to help spy on him."

"Did you?"

"Well technically no, not like Trixie wanted. But she did manage to get me and Candy and Grenda to spy on you guys a little before we went to sleep."

"How is that not spying on us?"

"She wanted us to stay up all night watching you two, and to put up cameras to record your actions."

Dipper looked a little concerned.

"You know, Sam doesn't trust Trixie."

"Really!?"

"Yep. Yesterday when we were in the woods he told me. He said when he saw her, he felt angry, not really angry, it was like he was remembering an old grudge he had forgotten about. At least that's how he describes it. He said it felt like her, or people like her had done something terrible."

"Really but Trixie's so nice. And she's saved our lives before."

"I know, but there's more. He also said that he thought she didn't feel entirely human."

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Does he know she's a fairy? You didn't tell him did you?"

"No he doesn't know. And no I did not tell him."

They were concerned after this. They both wanted Sam and Trixie to like each other, and now knowing that they both could feel something was off about the other, they were worried.

"What are we going to do?"

_Bring them together._

Dipper heard a female voice that seemed to whisper in his ear, just like he had before he met Sam. He was a little uneasy thinking that he might be hearing voices, but it seemed to be giving out good advice.

"Mabel, what if we got them both to hang out with us? Maybe give them a chance to get to know each other."

Mabel loved this idea, and they started to form their plan. Afterwards Dipper asked Sam if he wanted to go into town and hang out with him and his sister. Mabel asked Trixie if she wanted to come into town and hang out with her and Dipper. Dipper left out the part about Trixie and Mabel left out the part about Sam. When they both agreed Dipper took Sam to were he and Mabel had agreed to meet, and Mabel did the same with Trixie.

_In town_

The four met by in the town square, Sam and Trixie weren't exactly thrilled that the other was there, but they didn't say anything.

Dipper could feel a little tension between them.

"Me and Mabel thought it would be great if the four of us would hang out."

"Cool. Any plans?"

Sam suspected that Dipper and Mabel had done this to get him and Trixie to trust each other. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she didn't trust or even like him just yet, but this gave Samuel an opportunity to get a closer look at the girl, and see if there was something inhuman about her. Trixie was naturally forming a very similar plan to see what was off about Sam.

"We were just going to hang out, we could go anywhere, and do anything. So any suggestions?"

Sam suggested the arcade, Trixie the park, but they went with what Mabel said. The lake.

It was the middle of the day when they arrived, so it was fairly hot.

"Lovely view."

Sam said this as he overlooked the lake. They went along the shoreline, eventually getting into a rock skipping contest.

"How does this work?"

Trixie had never even heard of rock skipping, so she wasn't that good at it yet. Mabel and Dipper were pretty good at it. Sam had skipped rocks before, he just sucked at it.

Dipper explained what to do to Trixie.

"You find a flat rock, then you hold it in your hand like this." *Places rock in her hand*

"Then, you throw it like this."*Moves her arm like she was skipping the rock*

"Okay! Got it!"

Trixie was little uncomfortable having Dipper so close that they were actually touching, and Sam noticed.

*So she does have a crush on him.* He gets a slight smile. *At least that means she does care about the twins.*

After awhile once they all had a little bit of practice the contest started. Dipper went first, the most he got three long skips. Mabel was next, the most she got six short skips.

Trixie had kept trying, but never managed to get past two skips. She kept trying and got more and more furious. Then when it was finally her turn, her eyes had turned blue and the rock skipped half way to Scuttlebutt Island.

She was no longer angry, and had gotten pretty cocky.

"Ha! Top that!" *Sticks tongue out*

If she hadn't stuck her tongue she would've won right then. Sam was the only one left, and he hadn't gotten more then two skips, and seeing her stick her tongue out really got on his nerves.

He picked up a rock, walked out in front of them, looked out to the lake, his right eye glowed blue and the left eye glowed green, and when he threw his rock, it skipped all the way to Scuttlebutt Island.

*Grins*"I'm sorry. But I think I just topped that."

For the rest of the day Trixie was pretty mad at Sam, though she still had fun with her friends. They went to the arcade, the park, toured some shops in town, and Trixie did a magic trick for some people who had become her local fans (She turned their dollar bills into blue roses, and when they left she turned them back).

"That was great! I made 16 dollars."

Dipper was glad to see that they managed to have fun while they were out, but he could tell that Sam and Trixie still didn't trust each other any more then they did before. In fact it seemed a little worse.

Mabel felt it too, and trying to get their plan to work tried one more thing.

"Hey, anyone want to race back to the Shack?"

Trixie really liked what Mabel proposed, it would give her a chance to beat Sam. So they all got ready, and on Dippers mark, they started racing, each one going their own way.

The second she was out of sight Trixie let her wings out and started flying. They looked like large, blue, dragonfly wings that were made out of water. They made this buzzing noise as she went faster then she ever could running, zipping in between trees as she took a shortcut through the woods.

_Try beating me this time Sammy,_ she though. She had a big smirk on her face. Or at least she did, until she arrived at the Mystery Shack.

On the front porch, reading a news paper, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a hawk designed onto it was Sam. Though he had only gotten there a few moments before Trixie, he was reading the news paper to add a little effect to his victory.

"How in the name of Mother Nature did you get here before me!?"

*Looks up from paper* "How in the name of the Eternal Dad did you get here even remotely close to me?"

Trixie goes up to him looking like she was ready to punch him in the face.

"You're not human!"

"And neither are you."

Trixie was very, very angry, but she was a little surprised by his response.

"Listen. I'm convinced that you really are Dipper and Mabel's friend, and trust me, I really am their friend to. I don't know what your secret is, I'm not going to try to figure it out, but I think you trusted them enough and told them it. I'll tell them my secret when I'm ready. Until then, I won't ask about yours if you won't ask about mine. Okay?"

Sam offered his hand to Trixie, and even though she still didn't trust(or particularly like) him, she shook his hand.

They both sat down on the porch to wait for the twins.

*Smiles*"Oh, and by the way. Powers or not, I still beat you both times."

Trixie punched Sam in the arm.

"Ha ha ha ooowww ha ha ha… totally worth it."

_Later_

It was late and Sam said his goodbyes. He had packed his bag, and was heading home. When he left and went outside, he made sure no one was around. Then he climbed up onto the roof.

He looked out from above, energetic with anticipation. From his back it looked like mist was becoming solid as he ran and jumped off the roof. He beat his wings and began to rise higher, and higher until he could see the town. He always like flying at night. It was harder for people to see him, he could see so many stars while he was up there, and when he looked down he could see all of the lights of Gravity Falls shining in the dark.

He loved flying in general. It let him feel free, let him feel at home, and above all it was just plain fun.


	5. Chapter 5

A few day's had past since Sam admitted to Trixie that he had a secret, though she still didn't trust him, the fact that he admitted he was hiding something and that he intended to tell what it was when he was ready, made being around him much more tolerable.

It was getting late as Dipper and Mabel marched through the forest on their way to see Trixie. Trixie was in her house that was hidden in a tree, about to set out to meet with the twins. Sam was at his house, reading one of the many books his father made him read. He still wasn't sure why he had to read them, but some of the stuff was interesting.

While all of those four were enjoying themselves, there was a fifth who was also enjoying himself, but for very different reasons.

Gideon had laid out the trap in the first part of his plan. He knew the brother and sister would be coming this way tonight to see their friend, and after days of planning and preparing, it was time to act. All he had to do was wait.

_Dipper and Mabel_

"Hey Dipper. Where's Sam?"

"I don't know. Probably at his house."

"So he's not coming with us?"

"I don't think so."

"Well that's new. You've been spending so much time with him, I was worried people might think that he's your twin instead of me."

Dipper was about to laugh, but this being Mabel, she could really have been worried about that.

"Race you there!"

Mabel took off for Trixies house, getting a head start on her brother. Dipper wasn't about to let his sister beat him without a fight, so he went after her.

Mabel was a good ways ahead of him, but Dipper was more used to running in the forest then her and was gaining ground.

When he caught up to her, he was frightened by what he saw.

Creatures human in shape, that looked like they were made out of stone, were tying up Mabel, and barking orders to them, was Gideon.

_Trixie_

Trixie had left her house, the sun was going down and a few stars were visible overhead. The three of them had made plans earlier, and it was just going to be them. She was glad to finally be able to hang out with them without Sam.

She had to admit, she wasn't entirely fond of him, but the boy was growing on her.

When Dipper had used those words to describe it, she had said "Yeah, like a tumor!" But it was true. She was still a little afraid of him for some reason, she might always be, but after she started to tolerate him being around, she almost enjoyed having him there.

Still it was nice to just hangout with Dipper and Mabel, with no Sam.

She kept walking, humming a tun to herself. She carried on like that until she heard a scream.

"HELP!"

It was Dipper. He was yelling for help, and there was the sound of struggling. Trixie took off to find out what was happening.

When she came to where the twins were, she saw that Mabel had been tied up, and that Dipper was fighting what looked like statutes made of ceramic clay. Dipper was putting up a fight like he always did, but he out numbered by the statues, and unarmed.

She was angry when she saw her friends getting attacked, but when she saw Gideon she was furious. Her eyes turned blue, and her wings sprouted from her back as she she started to fly at the clay men.

A blue sphere of blue magic formed in her hand and she hurtled it at the attackers. The energy ball turned to dust the moment it touched the clay men. Gideon saw this and laughed.

"I thought these two might have a fairy friend. That's why I put rock salt in my golems clay."

With that, a golem with an iron rod swung at Trixie, hitting her very hard across the stomach. Sending her through the air, and crashing to the ground, where her wings broke on impact.

(The reason fairies are week against cold iron is because iron is a conductor of energy. When a fairy touches iron, the magic being absorbed creates a charge between them and the iron, the result is like the fairy is being burnt were the iron touches them. Another affect of this is that because the magic is being absorbed it takes longer for injuries made by iron to heal.)

Trixie hurt a lot. Fortunately fairies were made out of tough stuff, but that golem had hit her hard, and it was already bruising, plus just being touched by iron hurt her. She managed to stand, and when she looked back to were Dipper and Mabel were she could see them tied up, being carried away by the golems.

Her wing was broken, so she couldn't fly or use magic for the next few hours while it was growing back.

She was nearly panicking, her friends were kidnapped, she couldn't use magic and even if she could the golems were immune, she was also in a lot of pain.

_Sam! Maybe Sam can Help!_

Trixie almost had tears in her eyes as she started for Sams house. She had learned were he lived from Dipper, and she needed someone's help badly.

_Soon after_

She had ran as fast as she could with the pain in her stomach, and when she got to the house she banged on the door.

"Sam! Sam! I need help! Please! Open up!"

Sam was the only one home, and when he heard her calling for help, he came running to the door.

He opened the door, and saw Trixie standing outside, her broken wings were fully exposed.

"DipperandMabelweretaken! I couldn't stop him! Magicproothrockmen! Sparkler and now this! Ionlymakethingsworseforthem! I d-d-don't know what to do! Pleasehelpme!"

Trixie was breaking down and crying right in front of him. The encounter with Sparkler still had her shook up. The fire fairy had corrupted her with dark magic, tried to get her to kill her friends, and when she wouldn't Sparkler had tried to have Dippers soul devoured.

After all of that, seeing them get kidnapped while she couldn't do a thing about it, had taken a tole.

Sam didn't know these things, but he did know that this was not normal behavior for Trixie. He had seen her wings, and a lot of things had made sense. He would deal with with her being a fairy later. He was able to make out that Dipper and Mabel were taken, and that she couldn't stop it.

"Tixie. Calm down, and listen to me. Come inside and explain what happened."

He said this with a calm voice. As he spoke, his left eye glowed green, and for Trixie, the memories and even the pain around her stomach hurt a little less. She started to think a little more clearly, and she was able to gather her thoughts.

After she had came in and explained everything, Sam gave her some pain killers, and started asking her question.

"Do you know were Gideon took them?"

Trixe shook her head.

"Any idea what his plan might be."

"He wants the Mystery Shack. He also wants Mabel to be his girlfriend. Other then that I've got nothing."

"Okay. You stay here and rest up. I'll look for them."

Sam had put on a red hoodie, and was about to leave.

"No way! I have to help them! I couldn't do anything before! They got taken because I was so useless!"

Trixie looked like she might start crying again.

"Can you fly yet?"

Sam had raised his eyebrow, like he normally did when he asked an obvious question.

"No my wings are still…"

Trixie just realized that her damaged wings were out, and that they probably had been out since before she had gotten there

"Wait! You're not freaking out? You see my wings and you aren't even asking about that?"

Sam went and got a bowl of water while he answered.

"Nope. Told you, I knew you hand a secret, though I wasn't sure what it was. I also told you I have a secret too, and I don't think it allows me to freak out at the sight of those tiny things."

With that he placed the bowl of water down and his left eye started to glow green again. The water in the bowl began to move around, then it rose out into the air and wrapped around Sams hand. He reach over to Trixies damaged wings, and when he touched them, the water went onto them, filling in the places they had broken off. Trixie looked at her wings, they didn't feel quite the same, but when she tried to fly, she rose off the ground like she would have when her wings were fully healed. She tried using magic, but it wouldn't work.

"Hum. I wasn't sure that would work. That's only a band-aid by the way. You should be able to fly, and hopefully be able to keep up, but don't try using your magic, you shouldn't be able to while your wings are still technically healing."

Trixie was a little in aw.

"What… are you?"

*Grins* "I guess since I know yours, you should know mine."

Sam walks outside, and Trixie fallows him. On Sams back, it looked like white mist was becoming solid. When they finished manifesting, Sam spread the wings of a white hawk from his back.

"I'm an angel."

_Dipper and Mabel_

The golems had carried Dipper and Mabel to the dump, just as Gideon had ordered them to. They then placed to twins in the center of the dump were Gideon had set up a large table with various objects on it. Gideon soon came into view and began talking.

"After days of researching and planning, I will finally have all I desire, and you can't stop me this time Dipper Pines."

He had a huge wicked smile on his face.

Dipper was struggling with his bonds, his mind racing for a way out of this.

_Stall him. Use his ego._

That same female voice that he had heard twice before was talking again. It had given him a good idea, Gideon was completely full of himself.

"So what is your plan?"

The short, round boy looked overjoyed that he had asked.

"Well you see this potion Dipper, I'm going to use this handy little thing to drive you insane with rage."

He holds up a phial filled with a purple liquid. He takes the cap off and blows over the top. When the smell from it hit Dipper, he got light headed, and he felt as if he wanted to rip Gideon's arms off.

"Drink this and you go mad with fury. That way I can just have you locked up, were you can never interfere with my plans again. Then my golems are going to take the Shack. Then I'm going to use this to make Mabel forget you exist, and forget everything I've done."

He showed them a circular mirror that was rotating on an axis.

"I don't like you, you creep!"

It was as simple as that. Even if her family wasn't "in the way" she would never love Gideon. But he just didn't get that.

"Oh, we'll see, my sweet, we'll see."

Dipper looked over to a seriously grossed out Mabel, and gave her a wink, indicating that he had a plan.

"You know Gideon. This whole thing is brilliant, you wouldn't mind explaining in epic detail exactly how you came up with it, and what it is that guaranteed your inevitably victory?"

"Why I don't mind if I do."

Gideon began doing just that, and Dipper hoped that the voice he'd been hearing knew what it was talking about.

_Sam and Trixie_

Trixie was a still a little in aw of Sam. Her grandmother had told her about angels (if you could get her to start talking about them she wouldn't shut up), they were suppose to be beings sent by the creator to help, or destroy, depending on the situation. She still had a lot of questions about this supposed angel though.

"So… how long have you been an angel?"

She hadn't meant to say something like that, but she wasn't sure how to begin.

"I don't know. Maybe forever, maybe I became one when my powers showed up a few weeks ago."

"Your powers just showed showed up? You lived your life thinking you were human, and then you just got powers and think you're an angel?"

"Yep."

This was giving Trixie even more questions.

"Then how do you know you're actually an angel?"

"Well I wasn't entirely sure for awhile, but if you start sprouting white wings, seeing things that are invisible to most people, and when your mind is wandering you end up saying "Holy! Holy! Holy! Is the Lord of Hosts, God almighty!;The multiverse is filled with his glory!" for no particular reason. Then you might want to consider it as a possibility."

Soooo many questions.

"So you don't remember being an angel? You just kinda became like this?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"Not exactly. Sometimes I get these… instincts. Though that's not an entirely correct word for it. They're like memories, and they sometimes kick in when I'm doing something, or am in a certain situation. Does that make any sense?"

"Nope!"

"Well there's more to it then that, and I'll explain it more later. Right now we're looking for our friends."

"So is that way we're flying around aimlessly?"

Trixie said this with mild annoyance. Though they hadn't been flying around aimlessly, they had been checking places were Gideon might have taken the twins. First they had flown to an abandoned warehouse, that Gideon had used before, then they had gone to the Gleeful residence, and after finding nothing there, they were flying higher to see if they could spot something.

In the night, Sam had caught a draft of wind going up, and had ridden it higher. Trixie was having a little trouble keeping up, Sams wings were bigger and built to be able to catch thermals, and were still strong enough for a powered flight.

As they reached the top of the thermal, Sam let himself almost levitate there as the wind held his up. As they looked down, Trixie almost forgot about how worried she was. She had never flown this high over Gravity Falls at night, and it looked beautiful. She would have liked to look at it longer, but something caught her attention.

"The dump! There's something happening there!"

She had to shout this over the wind.

"Okay lets get a closer look."

Sam brought his wings closer together and started to go down. Trixie was getting tired, but she followed him.

There was lights throughout the bump, and when Sam and Trixie had flown lower they got a glimpse of their friends tied up.

Dipper and Mabel saw something white go over the dump, but they couldn't make it out. Whatever it was, it was followed closely by something that had a faint blue glow to it.

Sam and Trixie landed outside the gate that lead to the dump.

"I'm going to go in. I would say wait out here, but you wouldn't, would you?"

Trixie shook her head.

"Okay, but leave the fighting to me. I'm going to get them away from Dipper and Mabel, so when they're gone, set them free. You got it? No fighting for you."

"Okay Sammy. But are you sure you've got this?"

*Grins* "Yes."

_In the Dump_

"And if in fact that does happen, I have giant vampire bats that obey my command."

Gideon had finally finished his rant.

"Now that that's out of the way."*Reaches for the phial*"Lets begin."

There was a loud banging sound, and someone was yelling "Hey Gideon!" Dipper recognized that it was Sams voice.

Gideon looked very irritated, but he still went to see what it was. He told the golems to guard the twins until he got back or gave an order for help.

Sam had come into the junk-yard and stared banging on a broken car. His wings weren't physical right now, so they couldn't be seen.

"Why how can I help you friend?"

Gideon had put on one of his friendliest faces and had spoken with his usual Southern accent.

"Lose the cute act. You took my friends. Dipper and Mabel. And I want them back. You can either let them go, or I'll take them."

Gideon did not like being talked to like that, and he really didn't like having his plans messed with.

"You mouth breathing fool! You have no idea who your messing with!"

Gideon grabbed a hold of his amulet and junk lifted off the ground(If Dipper, Mabel, or Trixie had seen this, they would have been wondering how many of those things he has). With a motion from his hand he threw the garbage at Sam.

Sams eyes glowed and he raised his hand. Suddenly all of the junk stopped before it hit him.

"And neither do you."

Sam cast all of the stuff back at Gideon with his mind. The maniac ducked down to avoid being hit, and while he did, Sams fighting instincts kicked in.

Step one: Cripple the enemy. With a thought, Sam made the amulet in Gideon's hand shatter.

Step two: Arm yourself. Sams right eye glowed blue, and a fireball formed in his hand.

Step three: Gain as much advantage as you can. Sams manifested his wings and beat them, letting him rise off the ground.

Step four: Obliteration. He threw the fireball at Gideon. It missed (He hadn't been trying to kill him) but the force from its impact had knocked the 9 year old over.

Sam came down and landed softly. Gideon called for his golems to attack, and they all ran to their masters will.

The one that reached him first, was thrown down by Sams mind. He then placed his hand over the fist of four symbols on the golems forehead and concentrated. A huge crack spread across the first symbol, changing the nature of the spell which animated the golem. When that happened it went inactive.

The rest of the moving statues were closing in. They were armed with iron rods (Gideon had prepared them to fight a fairy) and swung at Sam. He raised both his arms as a reflex to stop the blow, knowing it wouldn't help him.

*Clang!*

He felt a force from the blow, but not pain. When he looked he saw that his arms seemed to be made out of polished metal, that glowed with a inner light.

"That's new."

Sam punched the the golem were its jaw would have been if it was a person. The hardened ceramic clay broke with the force from Sams new metal like arms. When it had broken off, it revealed metal underneath the clay. The golem had been knocked down, but got up and kept pushing forward.

_Crud! He gave them a metal skeleton._ _So they aren't going to break easily._

The golems were surrounding him, and they began to draw in. He sent a fireball at them, but the one it hit only stumbled.

_They're fire proof. I really need… a weapon. _

He felt a sensation running through him, and in his right hand a sword that shined with bright turquoise light appeared. When it did he lunged forward and swung, cutting a golem in half.

"That's also new."

The sword looked like it was made out of condensed fire. It felt so light it was like it wasn't there, but it felt solid and cut straight through anything it touched.

With it he destroyed all the golems, and after he did he looked at it in his hand. It felt so natural, and familiar holding it in his hand, a moment later, it had faded out of existence.

_Back with the Twins_

They had heard a commotion and Gideon had called the golems for help, and then they all went running.

After they were gone Trixie had come around the corner. Dipper was the first to notice her.

"Trixie! What's going on? How did you get here?"

"Sams taking care of Gideon, and while he's dealing with them, I'm getting you out."

"Wait! Sams here? How's he going to stop Gideon?"

Mabel was the one who asked this. She had seen how hard the clay men had hit Trixie.

"I think he's got it covered."

A small explosion could be heard. Trixie then tried to get the ropes off.

"Urg! These are tight."

"Check in my right pocket, I've got a pocketknife in there."

The second Dipper said that, she started to try to get it out.

"Almost there, a little more… TO FAR TO THE LEFT!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

Trixie was blushing so much her dark skin looked red. She Got the knife out and cut the rope that held Dipper and Mabel.

"So how is Sam suppose to hold his own against Gideon's golems?"

Dipper asked this question, and Trixie wasn't sure what to tell him. But Mabel took care of that.

"Hey guys! Check out Sams new wings!"

In the sky Sam with his wings out, was fighting against giant vampire bats.

_Sam_

After he had beaten the golems, he had started flying, intending to reveal his nature to Dipper and Mabel, but somehow Gideon had gotten giant vampire bats to listen to him. When he had flown over the junk piles, they had attacked him, and now he was maneuvering though the air, trying not to get caught.

He ended up flying higher then he intended, and while he was up there, one of them had hit him, causing him to fall. The winged creature swooped down after him.

Instincts kicked in, he brought his wings together, changed the angle he was falling at, then opened them, coming up around on the creature that had hit him. He then grabbed the bats wings, while he folded his own together, and soon they were both in a free-fall.

As they got closer to the ground, Sam shifted his weight, sending the monster spinning. While Sam unfolded his wings again, and flew away as the giant vampire bat crashed into a mound of garbage.

The momentum he had from the fall let him speed along.

Another bat was coming at him. While Sam was still close to the ground he yanked up with his mind, and sent a old tire into the beasts fuzzy gut. It went down like the other.

He saw one on his left, and sent a jet of fire at it.

Another giant bat started for him, this one bigger than the other three he had just taken down. Sam changed his direction and headed directly at it.

This seemed like a game of chicken, as the two fighter went for each other. When they got close enough, Sam let out a flash of light from his eyes, blinding the monster for a few seconds. He gave his wings a particularly strong flap, sending him a little higher. He changed the angle of his body, his wings then disappeared, and as he did this he landed on the giant vampire bats back. The second touched it, he pushed off into a front-flip(at this point he was just showing off), and as the beast fell, let out his wings.

The few other bats that had been around fled, not wanting to deal with pray that fought back, and won.

Sam just glided in the air for a moment, then he went down to were his friends had been watching him. He looked a little roughed up, his hoodie had even came off during his fight (He did know which one), and he was exhausted. He flapped his wings a few times before he landed, to slow himself down, and to even himself out. All the while not sure what to say to them.

When he touched down, they were all looking a him in aw.

"Soooooo…"

Sam trailed off.

"He's an angel."

Trixie got right to the point. She had been impressed by what she saw, but didn't think anything would get said if that wasn't put directly in the open.

"Since when?"

Sam answered the question.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe as long as I've been alive."

"Okay… "

Dipper trailed off.

"That was awesome!"

"I know right?!"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"I don't know! It just came to me!"

Dipper and Mabel got over the shock, and were flipping out at how amazing that was. At least they were, until a tremor went through the dump. There was a pause.

"Do any of you guys know were Gideon is?"

With that a gigantic 80 ton robot come for them. From a speaker Gideon's voice boomed.

"I told you I prepared for anything! Megucket built this thing, and after I chased him off, I knew it would be the ultimate backup plan! The angel was unexpected, but he won't be able to help you against this!"

The huge machine brought down its fist near the four kids. The table that had the items Gideon was going to use went flying from the force of the impacted. Including the phial filled with the purple rage potion. That phial went through the air in a arch and shattered at Sams feet.

Sam had somehow managed to stay standing when Gideon brought the robots fist down, and now being the only one up, the fresh fumes from the potion hit only him. He felt light headed, and his vision became tinted red, as a white hot rage swelled inside him. He could remember feeling that much hate in his life. In his head, it felt like walls were coming down, and from behind them, power and memories were gushing forth. The robots giant hand was being raised again, as Sam looked up possessed by his wrath. His eyes were burning with light as he faced the machine, and said with a voice like thunder,

"I SMITE THEE!"

A blinding turquoise light erupted from his hand, and destroyed the machine. When the light faded, the machines chest had been blown clean through, and most of its limbs were gone.

Sam was on his knees as he returned to his senses, he had never let out that much power before, and it left him barely able to stand. He could still feel what that raw energy had felt like, and he got the feeling there was even more of it locked away, a lot more.

Gideon came out of were he had been inside the robot. The explosion lad left him traumatized, and half deaf, but he was very lucky to be alive. (It might have been that Sam had subconsciously wanted him to survive and had worked that "death ray" to spare him)

Dipper and the others weren't sure what happened, he saw that Sam looked the worse out of them all, and that Gideon was stumbling away. Dipper picked up the mirror that erased memories, that had somehow not been smashed, and started spinning it.

"You will forget that Sam is a angel. You will forget that Trixie is a fairy. You will forget all that happened tonight. You will forget all the information you gathered to get your revenge on my family."

Gideon had explained how it worked while he had been ranting, and if Dipper had done it right, the psychotic 9 year old wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up.

Dipper looked at the others as they gathered themselves, Sam still hadn't gotten up. They really needed to get out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them left the dump and headed to the closes place they knew was safe, which was Sams house. The "angelic death ray" he had used put a lot of strain on his body, leaving him exhausted and having trouble walking straight. Dipper had put Sams arm over his shoulder and helped his friend walk to his house with the others. When they got there, Sams parents had come home from their night out. His mom had already gone to sleep, but his dad was still up.

"I told your mom that you were in bed, what were you doing out?"

As usual he spoke with no emotion at all, and showed no feeling on his face. They all new that they weren't going to tell him the unbelievable truth, so they made up a slightly believable lie.

"I snuck out. I knew my friends were going out, and I wanted to go with them, but the you guys wanted me to stay home while you were out, so I thought I would go hangout with them, and try to come back before you got home."

Still didn't show any emotion at all.

"And why do you look like you just went up against an 80 ton "Shame-Bot" and won?"

They all paused in a stunned silence. Sam was the one who finally responded.

"A combination of lack of sleep, and a lot of running at night?"

He stood there with the same blank expression. Then a slight smile appeared on his face, and his eyes shown with amusement. This was the first time he had any emotion in his appearance. He looked like he knew this was a lie, but was entertained by it.

"Okay. You kids got way to get home?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well you can rest up here for awhile then I'll take you home. How's that?"

They all agreed, and went to Sams room. Once the door was closed they started talking. Trixie caught them up on what happened, when they were taken and she had gone for help.

"So when did your powers show up exactly?"

Sam didn't even halve to think about it, he wasn't going to forget about that day.

"I had a dream about two kids in a golf cart being chased by a gnome monster. When it woke me up in the morning, objects were flying around the room."

"Wait! Gnome monster?"

"Yep, and just so you know, two days later, I was near the Mystery Shack and I saw a bunch of gnomes running for you two."

"Hey Mabel. When did we arrive here?"

*Big smile* "Two days before we sent the Gnomes running."

This was when the conversation really took off. Apparently Sam had seen a lot of what Dipper and Mabel had done in his dreams, some of it before it actually occurred, some after.

"So your parents don't know about the whole angel thing?"

"My mom doesn't, but I think my dad might have known before even I figured it out. Look at all this books he's made me read."

Dipper started reading off the names of books that were sitting on a desk Sam kept in the corner of his room.

"The nature of the soul. Engendering the multiverse. Angelic Hierarchy. Other worlds. Incarcerated Angels?"

"Incarnation means to be born into. An incarcerated angel is a angel that was made to be born into a human family. That's kinda of what I am."

"So do you remember anything from being an angel?"

"Well sometimes I get these instincts in certain situations, other then that, I don't remember anything."*Pauses* "Or… at least I didn't. After the whole "I smite thee" thing with Gideon, I saw some things. I'm not sure what I saw… but I think they were memories."

Sam was holding back that he did remember some of the things he saw, but he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Does the book say anything about angels Dipper?"

"What book?"

Since they knew Sams secret, Dipper didn't see any reason to hold back his. He explained how he fond the journal that had so many of the towns secrets recorded in it.

"So does it have a page devoted to angels?"

Sam ask this, and Dipper wasn't sure how to say it.

"There's not A page, there are seven pages… but there all blank."

"Seven pages, but nothing at all?"

"Well… I think there's something on the first page."*Flips through the book, them speaks in a fake voice*"Today I… should I do the voice?"*They all shake their heads*"Alright. Ehem, Today I encountered an angel. He was dressed in white, and had the wings of a dove. He said to me "I am a angel, and I was sent to tell you to not look for knowledge of us, because you will be unable to find anything solid. You should however leave seven pages blank in your journal to be reserved for us, for even though you will find nothing regarding us, your journal will one day fall into the hands of someone who will be able to fill those pages with the knowledge." So I have done just that, and if the person to fill in those pages is reading this: Good luck."

Dipper closed the book and there was a long silence.

"That is awesome."

It was. And even if some of them were a little scared out at how well it had played out, they still had to admit, it was pretty cool. A moment later Sam spoke.

"Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you. I've been seeing this women fallowing Dipper around sometimes, and most people don't seem to be able to see her, I think you should meet."

Sam reach out his hand and touched a place in the air. Were he touched, the air rippled and a woman dressed in white appeared. She looked a looked a little bit like an older Mabel.

"Wow!"*Dipper jumps back*

*The woman looked at Sam*"Well aren't you clever."

"Who are you, and what's going on?"

The woman spoke, and her voice sounded just like what Dipper had heard in his head.

"You can call Cassie. I was given a job to help you in certain situations while Samuel was becoming your friend."

There was a pause.

"So, are you like my guardian angel or something?"

"Not really, I just said what I thought you needed to hear when the time was right. I'm not just fallowing you around if that's what you're wondering. There are plenty of angels around here who look out for people. Well I'm out, goodbye."

"Wait why were you following me?"

"Because I got an order to. I'm probably going to be around Gravity Falls if you are looking for me, Sam will help you find me if you're looking."

She completely disappeared. They weren't entirely sure how to respond to that, but they had a similar opinion.

"Well that was… strange doesn't even fit it. It was down right awkward."

_Later_

A few minutes later, Sams father came in and asked if they were ready to go home, when they said yes they went down stairs and Sam said goodbye to Dipper and Mabel. Trixie didn't leave with her friends, she told that she had a way to get home, and she did, but she actually wanted to speak to Sam when the others had left.

"Hey Sam."

They were standing outside, and the porch light illuminated everything.

"Yeah?"

Trixie came close and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much for saving my friends."

Sam returned her hug.

"You're welcome. So are we cool now?"

Trixie let go of him.

"I think we became cool when you told me you were an angel. If not, then defiantly when you kicked Gideon's butt."

"Great. So see you later?"

"See you later Sammy."

With that Trixie let her wings out and flew home, leaving Sam alone. He then went inside for some much needed rest.


End file.
